Bitter Sweet Love
by TwilightRomance
Summary: When the entire school finds out Haruhi's true gender Haruhi finds she has boys falling in love with her every second. But what she doesn't expect is to find that the host club is already in love with her. Please read and review!
1. A Tasty Beginning

Chapter 1

A Tasty Beginning

Ring

Ring

Ring

Haruhi's fist slammed down on her alarm clock. She groaned and pulled herself out of bed. It wasn't that she was a person who liked to sleep in. On the contrary, she was person who loved to wake up early. But yesterday's events left her unusually tired.

Flashback

"_Hey Fujioka!!" yelled a junior student from class C_

_Haruhi turned around to find that the boy was running up to her. She could see hatred in his eyes._

_What does he want? She thought to herself. Before she could ask what he wanted, he punched her right in the face when he caught up to her. The people around them gasped in horror and shock._

_Haruhi was too stunned to ask why he had punched her. Her attacker stood in front of her, glaring at the person who laid on the ground in front of him. Haruhi's face began to throb as the pain began to sink in. People around them were whispering. Some of the girls were worried about what was going to happen to Haruhi. Haruhi noticed none of this. All she could see was the deep hatred in her attacker's eyes._

"_Yo-you ruined my life! You stole the love of my life. She can't even see what you really are!" He screamed at her. Haruhi's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what he had just said. He knows. Her attacker grabbed her by her shirt's collar and was hanging her in the air. She faintly saw six men running towards her. _

_Her attacker was shaking her violently. Haruhi was getting nauseated. "Now the whole school will see you for who you really are cross-dresser." He yanked her uniform, ripping it straight off of Haruhi. Haruhi fell to the floor. A gentle breeze swept past her stomach and her back. The crowed around her fell silent. Her shirt was in her attacker's hand. A huge smirk was spread across his face. Haruhi sat on the cold tile floor, frozen in place. _

"_HARUHI!!" Tamaki and the twins yelled. They finally reached Haruhi. Tamaki took off his school sweater and wrapped it around her. He scooped Haruhi into his arms. Mori had grabbed Haruhi's attacker and was holding him in the air by his shirt's collar. Kyouya was writing something in his notebook, his face showed that he was clearly pissed. Kaoru was holding back Hikaru from beating up Haruhi's attacker. Huni was trying to comfort Haruhi. Everyone was in total shock. "Fujioka Haruhi is a GIRL," began to spread through out the school._

_The host club had escorted Haruhi home immediately after that (first taking her attacker to the chairman's office) and they made her go to bed so they could go back to school and sort the whole thing out._

Flashback-END

Haruhi sighed. Now the entire school knew she was a girl. "I knew they were going to find out but I didn't know they would find out like this," she said to her self. She opened her closet to find something to wear. She picked out a black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. She was a little embarrassed that almost have the school had seen her with out a shirt on. She was also a little guilty that she was doing nothing about the school finding out about her gender while her six friends were doing all they could to try and fix the problem. They always put out a hand to help her, and she was sick of herself for always accepted it.

She walked to the bathroom and looked at the mirror. A gasp escaped her lips. Her left eye had an enormous bruise on it. Her hand gently reached up and touched it. She yelled in pain when her fingers touched the enormous bruise. When she had touched it, her face felt like it was going to explode. _I need some ice for this_. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the ice cube tray from the freezer and poured the tiny ice cubes into a bag. She got a towel and wrapped it around the bad of ice and placed it on her eye. Relief flooded through her.

She grabbed the remote and switched the TV on while sitting on the couch. She tried to forget what happened yesterday, she needed a break from reality. She was just about to forget everything when the phone rang. Haruhi sighed and got up to answer the phone. "Hello?" Haruhi said, slightly annoyed. "Hey Haruhi, I heard what happen. Are you okay?" a deep concerned voice rang from the other said. Haruhi's face lit up. It was her childhood friend Hatori Cross. They had been friends since she could remember. He was a year older then her, he was like a big brother to her. "Yeah, I'm okay just stressed. Wait, how did you hear what happened?" she asked. She did not want to discover Kyouya talking to people she didn't want the Host club members to know. "Your dad told me, what about your eye, does it have a bruise?" Hatori asked, he was getting even more worried. Haruhi laughed to her self, Hatori always overreacted in these kinds of situations. "I told you I'm fine. All I have is a bruise but it should go away soon," Haruhi informed him.

"I'm coming over. Be there in 10 minutes." With that, he hanged up the phone.

Haruhi sighed. She placed the phone down and went to turn the TV off. Right when she was about to something on the TV caught her eye.

"Their will be a rain storm later today with a heavy chance of thunder." The weather man said. Haruhi stared at the screen for a moment before turning it off. _Great, just what I need, could anything else get worse. _She was awakened from her thoughts when a pounding on the door rang through her tiny apartment. She got up to answer the door, expecting it to be Hatori. There he was standing in her door way, with a huge grin on his face. He ran and gave her a hug, which knocked both of them to the floor. Haruhi giggled, Hatori was always an over loving person. "Aru, haven't seen you in ages," he said, using her nick name he had given to her when they were kids. He hugged her tighter. Haruhi returned her embrace. "I know, we should spend more time together, Ato." She said, using her nick name for him. They were so wrapped up with each other (not lovey-dovey, more like brother and sister) that they didn't notice the six men behind them.

"Haruhi, who's that?!?" an angry Hikaru yelled. Haruhi and Hatori looked up. The entire host club was standing in her doorway. They all looked shock to see some stranger on top of Haruhi, and Haruhi enjoying him being on top of her. Haruhi sighed. _And I thought it couldn't get any worse today. _"Hatori, please get off of me." She told Hatori, who got off of her, and stood up. She began to tell her six friends about Hatori.

10 minutes later

"Oh, well then I guess I don't have to worry about my precious daughter as much since she has a big brother," Tamaki said with a laugh. He and Hatori had become friends very fast. Now, they were sitting next to each other sharing a good joke. Mori and Huni liked him since Haruhi really liked him. Kyouya could care less. The problem was with the twins, well one of the twins. "Kaoru, how can every body accept him? He was just on top of Haruhi and Milord doesn't do anything about it!" Hikaru whispered to Kaoru. Kaoru sighed. It was just like Hikaru to act like a little kid. Kaoru told Hikaru that since Hatori was friends with Haruhi, everybody didn't want to upset Haruhi by hating her best friend. This seemed to calm Hikaru a little bit.

"Can somebody help me with thi-AHH!!" Haruhi began before she slipped. She was bringing in coffee to serve to everybody. Her seven friends leaped up to help her before she fell. One was about to catch her when they also fell. Haruhi felt something warm and pleasant on her lips she opened her eyes to see what it was. The person who fell before catching her had accidentally kissed her when he fell. Haruhi's and her kisser's face turned red. The other six boys stared at the scene before their eyes.

Author's note: I decided to leave this chapter at a cliffhanger for a reason. I want people to review and decide who the person that kissed Haruhi was. I thought the story would be much more interesting!! Well please review and whichever guy gets the most votes get to be the winner!! That doesn't mean that the story will be entirely Haruhi and the person you chose though!! I might change it but you never know!!! I'll try to make the next chapter longer, so please wait patiently and vote for your favorite guy character!!!


	2. 3 Differant Kinds

CHAPTER 2

3 Different Kinds

Her Kisser quickly backed off of her once he realized what he did. Haruhi reached toward her mouth and put her fingers on her lips. _My…my first kiss…well with a guy._ Haruhi thought to herself. She looked up at her kisser, not knowing who it was, and gasped. The one she kissed was…Tamaki! Tamaki looked as shocked as Haruhi felt. The other boys just stood there staring until 3 of them lost control. "WHAT THE HELL?!?" Hikaru, Kaoru and Hatori all said in unison. They were giving off such a violent aura that Tamaki started to back away. "It, it was an accident!" he shouted to defend himself. The three boys ignored him and ran towards him with the intention to kill him. Tamaki, seeing what they wanted to do, ran out the door. The three followed him.

"Yo-you guys wait!" Haruhi shouted, but not fast enough. Kyouya sighed. "We better go look for the four of them," he said in a calm voice. But his face showed that he was highly enjoying this. Haruhi nodded and got up to look for them. Mori and Huni silently followed. Haruhi didn't know how she felt. When Tamaki kissed her, she felt that he enjoyed it. But she didn't know if she enjoyed it. _Mother, I'm so confused. _When they came to an intersection they decided to split up. Haruhi went to the right.

_I think they really want to kill me! _ Tamaki said to himself as he ran away from the Hikaru, Kaoru and Hatori. Tamaki had enjoyed the kiss with Haruhi, but he didn't know if she felt the same. He turned and bumped into something. He fell to the floor, as did the person he bumped into. "Sorry," he said looking up to see who he had knocked over.

"Ha-Haruhi!"

"Ow, that hurt Sempai," Haruhi said while getting up. She was slightly blushing when she realized who she bumped into. Tamaki was just staring at her. "Se-Sempai," she said

She didn't like the way he was staring at her. Tamaki suddenly leaped towards Haruhi. They were on the floor again with him on top of Haruhi. Haruhi was too stunned to speak. Tamaki looked at Haruhi and kissed her. His kiss was romantic and passionate. He was in control of it, leading Haruhi through. They stopped to regain their breath. "I couldn't resist," Tamaki said with a sly grin. Haruhi stared at him. _WH-what happened to the_ _normal Tamaki? _Haruhi thought to herself.

Haruhi was staring do intensely at Tamaki that he began to blush. _This is the best time to tell her. _ "Haruhi, I love you," he bent down to give her another kiss when. "I don't think that would be a good idea," a voice said. Tamaki and Haruhi looked up. Standing a few yards away from them was Kaoru, Hikaru and Hatori. _Shit _Tamaki slowly got off and Haruhi and ran away. Hikaru and Hatori chased after him. Kaoru went towards Haruhi and knelt down besides her.

Haruhi was stunned. _He loves me? Do I love him back? _Haruhi didn't know what to do or what to think.

Kaoru sat quietly next to her, watching her, trying to figure out what she was thinking. _Damn, this isn't looking good._ He put an arm around Haruhi. She looked up at him. "Are you okay Haruhi?" he asked her gently. Haruhi stared at him for a moment before answering. "I-I don't know what to think, T-Tamaki just said he l-loves me, and I don't know if I love him back," she said quietly. Kaoru sighed before replying. "Haruhi, you don't have to love every guy that kisses you, for example," with that being said Kaoru cupped Haruhi's face with his hand. His lips met hers. Kaoru's kiss had much more passion the Tamaki's and it was sweet. They broke apart. "See? Just because I kissed you doesn't been you love me," he said with a sad smile. Haruhi looked at Kaoru.

"But that doesn't tell me whether or not you love me" she said quietly. Kaoru stared at her. Before they could say anymore; Kyouya, Huni, Tamaki and Mori, who was carrying both Hikaru and Hatori on his shoulders so they wouldn't attack Tamaki, came around the corner. Haruhi blushed at the sight of Tamaki and quickly stood up. Kaoru got up as well. "Well we're going home, I'll take Hatori home. Is that alright with you Haruhi?" Kyouya said, showing no emotion on his face. Haruhi just could nod. "I want to stay with Haruhi," Tamaki protested. Haruhi tensed, but nobody noticed except for one person. Kaoru stepped in front of Haruhi, shielding her from Tamaki. The others looked surprised. "Mori, can you please let Hikaru down. We're going to stay with Haruhi for a bit." Tamaki was about to interrupt. "Don't you think you've caused enough trouble for one day Tono?" Kaoru said, his usually teasing tone was replaced with a serious one. Tamaki was surprised but gave in. Mori let Hikaru down and Hikaru walked towards his brother. The others were quiet for a minute before departing.

"Thank you Kaoru and Hikaru," Haruhi said while pouring the three of them hot cocoa. After everyone had left Hikaru carried Haruhi back to her house while Kaoru was comforting Haruhi. The twins looked up at her and smiled. "It's nothing," they said together. Kaoru got up, Haruhi and Hikaru looked up in surprise. "Kaoru, are you going some where?" Haruhi asked. "Yeah, since me and Hikaru are spending the weekend here I should go get some stuff," After saying that, he walked out the door. Haruhi and Hikaru were silent. "Haruhi, want to watch a movie?" Hikaru asked quietly. "Sure." Haruhi said with a smile. Hikaru blushed.

They decided to watch a scary movie that Hikaru had never seen before. Haruhi had never watched the movie either. "What? Are you scared of scary movies?" Hikaru teased. When Haruhi said nothing Hikaru turned around and looked at her. She was staring at the floor with a weird look on her face. Hikaru laughed. "So you ARE scared of scary movies," he laughed. He sat on the couch and pulled Haruhi next to him. Haruhi looked up in surprise. "Don't worry, if you get scared you can hide your behind me okay?" Hikaru said, surprised at his sudden courage. Haruhi smiled at him. "Okay, but you better not get scared too." She said.

_Hikaru smells nice. _Haruhi thought, making herself blush. She was leaning on Hikaru in case she got scared and had to hide. She looked up at his face. He was watching the movie but seemed bored with it. He was slightly blushing. _I wonder, does Hikaru love me too…_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the telephone and a sudden knock on the door. Haruhi looked at Hikaru. He nodded. He got up to get the door and she got up to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Haruhi said into the phone. Hikaru opened the door. Kaoru walked in with a two suit cases full of who knows what. Hikaru mischievously smiled. Kaoru saw Haruhi on the phone and looked at Hikaru for an answer. Hikaru shrugged his shoulders. "Haruhi, are those twins still their?" Hatori said, his voice trying to hide how pissed off he was. Haruhi sighed. She looked up at Hikaru and Kaoru and told them put one finger on her mouth. Hikaru and Kaoru understood and nodded. "They left Ato, but I want to spend the rest of the weekend alone okay? I need to have a break from all this noise." She said. Hatori hesitated before replying. "Okay, but I'm coming over on Monday okay?" He said, the way he said it made Haruhi felt like she couldn't say no. "Okay, well bye." She replied with a sigh. "Later," Hatori said and hung up. Haruhi put down the phone and turned to the twins. They were smile mischievously. "What?" Haruhi asked, dreading the answer. "We didn't know are little toy could lie so well," they said in unison. Haruhi gave them a tired look. "After hanging out with you guys I guess I need to learn." She said. They walked towards her and embraced her in a hug. Hikaru put his hand on her cheek and turned Haruhi's face towards his. "I hate being left out," he said, then kissed her.

Hikaru's kiss wasn't anything like Kaoru's. It was thrilling and better then anything she had ever experienced. His tongue made its way into her mouth and Haruhi willing let it come in. When they broke away, Haruhi wanted more. _What's happening to me?_ Kaoru pouted. "No fair, I didn't get to kiss her like that," He wined. Hikaru snickered. "Let's make a game out of this, what do you think brother?" They smiled evilly at each other. _Oh no. _

Haruhi broke away from the twins and ran towards the bathroom. "She's escaping!" Hikaru yelled. He and Kaoru chased after her. She got to the bath room and grabbed the shampoo. When Hikaru got to the bathroom, Haruhi sprayed the shampoo in his face. Hikaru stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. Kaoru was surprised to see Hikaru's face covered in shampoo. Haruhi gave him an evil look. "You're next," she sprayed the shampoo at Kaoru, but missed. Now Kaoru and Hikaru were standing next to the sink throwing water at Haruhi, who was standing in the tub. Haruhi was spraying shampoo at Hikaru and Kaoru.

1 Hour Later

"Haruhi, I didn't know you could be so evil." Kaoru stated. Haruhi laughed. They were cleaning up the bathroom a.k.a the battle field. They had stopped after Haruhi ran out of stuff to spray them with. "I can be when I want to," she said, smiling. She hadn't had this much fun since she was a little girl. Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a look. Haruhi saw this and narrowed her eyes. _What are they planning? _ "Haruhi let's play a game and if you lose you have to take a bath with us, your bath is surprising large and can fit all of us." Hikaru said with a grin. Haruhi looked at her bathtub. It was, unusually bigger then a commoner's bath and she had no doubt it could fit at least 5 people. "And if I don't play?" she asked, but already knew what the answer might be. "Then you still have to take a bath with us but you also have to share a bed with us to night." Kaoru said. Haruhi gulped. _Damn_. "Fine what's the game?" she asked. Hikaru and Kaoru grinned at each other. "Well the game is…."

Author's Note: Well did you like the chapter? I had fun writing it. I know not every body wanted Tamaki to be the first to kiss Haruhi but I couldn't resist. I thought about it and he seemed the only person to get every one to hate him for kissing her. But this isn't a TamakiXHaruhi story though; I don't even though what couple it should be. I like Hikaru the best so he has the biggest chance but I also like Mori and Kyouya being paired together with Haruhi. But if people want Hatori, Tamaki or Huni to be paired with Haruhi then I can do that too. Sorry for leaving it on another cliffy but I just love making my readers wait in suspense. evil laugh It's what we writers think is fun. Well stay tuned for the next chapter!!!IkHIkaru


	3. The Weekend Before Hell

Chapter 3

The Weekend before Hell

"The game is called 'Which one is Hikaru game?" they said with a grin. Haruhi gave them a skeptical look. "Well that's easy, you're Hikaru," she points to Hikaru "and you're Kaoru," she points to Kaoru. The twins began to laugh. "What?" Haruhi said, frustrated because they were laughing at her. "Do you think we would let you win that easy?" Kaoru said. Hikaru leaned towards Haruhi (they are all sitting on the floor in the bathroom btw) and whispers in her ear. "We _really_ want to take a bath with you Haruhi," Haruhi blushed. Hikaru and Kaoru laughed. "Let's PLAY!" they shouted and grabbed Haruhi, who was shocked about their sudden movement, and blind folded her.

"Which one is which Haruhi," said a soft voice with some mischievous in it. "Come on Haruhi, we can't wait all night," said a mischievous voice with a hint of softness in it. Haruhi smiled to herself. She pointed to the person who had the mischievous voice and said "that's Hikaru," she pointed to the person who had the soft voice. "That's Kaoru," she said with a grin. The twins were quiet. Haruhi took off the blind fold and looked at them. They had tears streaming down their faces. "What's wrong?" Haruhi asked, she had no idea what was wrong with them. Kaoru was the one to answer her. "We can't take a bath with you now." He sobbed. Haruhi burst out laughing.

"Goodnight Hikaru. Goodnight Kaoru." Haruhi said faintly. She was really exhausted from today's events. "Night." They said. They were all sleeping in Haruhi's bed since they wouldn't stop pestering Haruhi when she was making dinner so she agreed that they could sleep in her bed tonight. Haruhi yawned and quickly fell asleep.

Hikaru and Kaoru watched Haruhi go to sleep. When they were sure she was asleep they looked at each other. "Tono told her his feelings didn't he?" Hikaru asked his twin. Kaoru sighed. "Yeah, but I don't think Haruhi loves him back." Hikaru looked at Haruhi before saying, "Do you think she loves one of us?"

"I think she loves us as best friends but not like a lover," (Kaoru)

"Then let's make her fall in love with us," (Hikaru)

"How?"

"Easy, we seduce her," Hikaru said with a grin

"Tomorrow?" Kaoru asked

"Yup, goodnight Kaoru"

"Night Hikaru," Kaoru said sleepily.

Hikaru and Kaoru soon fell asleep.

Haruhi woke up at the usual time she gets up in the morning. 6:00 am. Haruhi was always a morning person. She looked at Hikaru and Kaoru. She quietly laughed. They had the stupidest sleeping faces she had ever seen. ( A/N Know the kind of face you make when you see something nasty, well that's what they look like 'cept their eyes are closed.) She got off the bed without waking Hikaru or Kaoru and went to get breakfast ready.

Kaoru was the next to get up. He noticed that Haruhi wasn't in the bed. He got up and looked in the kitchen. He was shocked to see that Haruhi was singing.

**For every night I pray I know that you will stay**

**Look at us baby, look at us now**

**Remembering the time, our love was not so fine**

**We made it baby, look at us now**

(Lyrics from 'baby look at us now' by Niche)

Haruhi continued to sing this song in a low and quiet voice. Kaoru continued to listen to her song then realized Hikaru would want to listen to it too. He gently walked towards Hikaru and shook him awake. Hikaru got up and was about to say something loudly to Kaoru but Kaoru just shushed him and motioned him to where he was standing a moment ago. Hikaru followed him silently, not knowing what to expect. Hikaru was stunned when he saw Haruhi singing. "S-she has a pretty singing voice," Hikaru whispered. Kaoru nodded. This time, Haruhi was singing a different song.

**This is not enough,**

**All the things you've said**

**Mother, looking at me **

**Tell me, what do you see?**

**Yes I've lost my mind**

**Baby, looking at me**

**Tell me, what do you see?**

**Have I crossed the line?**

(Lyrics from 'All the things she said' by Tatu)

"B-but I thought Haruhi's dad told us she got bad grades in music," Hikaru said. Kaoru thought about what Hikaru had just said. "You know how Haruhi is. She probably didn't like people telling her what to do so she didn't want to impress them." Kaoru said, smiling at his answer. Hikaru also smiled. _That's exactly like Haruhi_ Hikaru laughed to himself.

Haruhi was making a bigger breakfast then she usually does. She sang two of her favorite songs that her mother used to sing to her. She got the eggs she was frying off the burner and divided them onto three different plates. She was about to make pancakes when the phone rang. She stopped singing and went to answer the phone. "Hello?" She asked into the phone.

"MY D-D-D-DAUGHTER I'M SO S-S-S-SORRY ABOUT WHAT I DID WILL YOU E-E-E-E-EVER FORGIVE ME?!?!" A frantic Tamaki screamed into the phone.

"Sempai…"Haruhi began

"I DON'T K-K-K-KNOW WHAT CAME O-O-O-OVER ME!!PLEASE, CAN YOU E-E-E-EVER FORGIVE ME, CAN YOU J-J-J-JUST FORGET EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED???" Tamaki screamed, interrupting Haruhi.

"Fine Sempai, I forgive you but can you please stop yelling into my ear?" she said, bluntly.

She heard Tamaki drop the phone. _He's probably in a corner mopping._ She sighed to herself. She put the phone back on the receiver and turned around to find Hikaru and Kaoru in her kitchen. "Good Morning." She said, going back to make pancakes for the three of them. Kaoru and Hikaru both said good morning and watched her make pancakes. She finished making the pancakes and made Hikaru and Kaoru set the table.

"Haruhi, this is amazing!" Kaoru commented. Hikaru sent him and evil glance for commenting Haruhi's cooking before him. Kaoru gave him a smile that said 'you snooze you lose' Haruhi smiled at him. "Thanks Kaoru," Haruhi watched as the two brothers had a silent argument. She narrowed her eyes. _They're up to something. _She sighed. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good for her. Still, she had other things to worry about. _Did that kiss mean nothing to Tamaki?_ She found herself thinking. She gently hit herself in the head. _Stupid, he said to forget it and that's exactly what I'm going to do._ Haruhi sternly told herself. She didn't notice that Hikaru and Kaoru were watching her. "Haruhi, we have to go back home, we forgot we had to do something today," Kaoru told her, awaking her from her deep thought. She nodded. Hikaru and Kaoru got up and gathered their stuff. With a final goodbye, they left. "Kaoru, this is going to be harder then I thought." Hikaru said. Kaoru nodded. "But, she needs time by herself to think about what Tamaki did." Hikaru's face grew an evil grin. "Should we go torment Tamaki and tell them how we got to 'sleep with' Haruhi?" Kaoru starred at his brother for a minute before answering. "Yeah, that seems like the perfect punishment for Tamaki," They headed to Tamaki's, not knowing what Monday had in stored for them.

Author's Note: Not one of my best chapters but I hope you like it. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will come out. Oh, if you want to request a Haruhi pairing that's unusual then please feel free to do so.


	4. Hell

CHAPTER 4

Hell

"Great, just great," Haruhi muttered to herself. She was looking at her school uniform and realized that the shirt was torn and there was no way she could wear it to school. She sighed. _I have to call Kyouya and tell him I need a new uniform_ she went to the phone. She was about to pick it up when the door bell rang. _Who? _She opened the door and was surprised. "I was about to call you, I need a new uniform." Haruhi told Kyouya who was standing in her doorway. He smirked. "I figured as much. Here." He said and handed her a box. Haruhi opened the box and gently took out what was inside. Her eyes widened in surprise. "This, this is a _g_irl's uniform…" She said while holding the long frilly yellow dress.

Kyouya smirked, again. "Well you are a girl Haruhi," he stated. Haruhi glared at him. "I know that, I meant I don't have to wear a boy's uniform anymore?" she asked him. He shook his head no. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry up," he said coldly. Haruhi barely even noticed his coldness and went to go change.

Five minutes later, Haruhi walked out of her bedroom and showed Kyouya her yellow dress (to make sure it was the right size). The dress was the perfect size for her. She did a little twirl in the dress. She smiled. _This isn't so bad. _She thought happily to herself. She looked at Kyouya expectedly. "Well, how does it look?" she asked.

Kyouya looked at her in the frilly yellow dress. He hid his feelings behind his 'mask'. He knew he had a certain, liking for the simple commoner but he didn't know why, well that was until he saw her in the yellow dress. She had a certain charm to her that didn't make her a spoiled brat like the rest of the girls Kyouya knew, but Haruhi seemed like a girl who could keep control of her self and probably bigger things of that. Besides, she was the only one in the club who he could have an intellectual conversation with.

"Kyouya…Kyouya, what are you staring at?" Haruhi asked impatiently and had a hint of nervousness in her voice since he was staring straight at her. Kyouya pushed up his glasses and making them shine to hid his feelings. "I got lost in thought, come on we're going to be late." He swiftly turned around and headed for the door. Haruhi looked at him skeptically as he turned around and went through the door. She sighed. _What is he thinking? _She was about to ask him when a sudden thought came to her mind. She ran after Kyouya and caught up to him right when he was about to enter the limo. He looked at her with a blank expression. "What?" he asked her. She looked at him and said in a plain voice. "What did you do to that guy that told everyone I was a girl?" Kyouya looked at her and smirked evilly. Shivers crawled down Haruhi's back. "You don't want to know but I can tell you one thing, you'll never see him again." He said in an evil voice and entered the limo. Haruhi stood there frozen in shock. "Haruhi, I will leave you here if you keep standing there like an idiot," Kyouya said. Haruhi got into the limo and was silent the whole way to school.

"Did you hear? Fujioka is a _girl_!!" "I heard that she was blackmailed into the host club and was forced to be man," "Forced to be a man? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," These rumors, well one wasn't but nobody believed it, were being spread around the school as Kyouya and Haruhi walked to the 3rd music room. Haruhi was silently laughing to herself as she heard the rumors being said about her. She knew she shouldn't be laughing but she couldn't help herself.

"Haru-chan!!! You look so cute!" Huni exclaimed rushing to Haruhi and hugging her. Haruhi returned his embrace. "Haruhi are you okay?" Kaoru said, looking sincere. "Yeah I'm fine, hey where are Tamaki-sempai and Hikaru?" Haruhi asked looking around and not seeing them. Before Kaoru could answer her, Kyouya answered her instead. "They are telling the whole school the true story about why you were in the host club but I also needed a excuse to get them out of here." He finished telling her. "Why would you need them out of here?" Haruhi asked confused. She couldn't find a reason for them not to be their. Huni and Mori exchanged a look and Kaoru grabbed Haruhi's hand, gently, like he was mad and depressed at something. "We want you to start hosting men know, and knowing those two, they would throw a fit," Kyouya told her with a blank face and looked at his watch. Haruhi was surprised. _Just when I thought they couldn't keep me in the host club_ She thought to herself. The morning warning bell began to ring. Kaoru tugged at Haruhi's hand and started leading her to the classroom. With a simple wave to the others, Haruhi and Kaoru left to go to class.

"Kaoru, where are we going? This isn't the way to the classroom," Haruhi asked. They were heading towards the school garden maze, why they had a garden maze Haruhi had no clue. Kaoru had a mischievous grin on his face. "You'll see," and he continued leading her deeper and deeper into the maze.

Hikaru walked in the class room to see that Kaoru and Haruhi were not in there, but there was a note on Hikaru's desk. Hikaru walked over and picked up the note. It was obviously from his brother. He opened the note, it said.

_Hikaru, it's every man for himself. Good Luck!_

_-Kaoru_

Hikaru crumbled the note in his fist. _Damn you Kaoru!_ Hikaru was about to run out of the room when the teacher walked in and told Hikaru to take his seat.

"Kaoru tell me what are we doing in here?!" a frustrated Haruhi asked. She was mad for two reasons. One, she was late for class and she had a feeling she was going to miss all of first period. Haruhi and Kaoru were sitting down on a garden bench in the middle of the maze under a very tall and shady oak tree. Kaoru was silent for a few minutes before looking at her. Haruhi looked back at him, studying his features while waiting for his answer. He had softer eyes then Hikaru but his had some mischief in them. He had a faint tan and his skin looked as smooth as silk. Haruhi felt a blush creep on her cheeks so she looked away. _I shouldn't think this way about my friends…_ Kaoru was still looking at her. He chuckled when she looked away. He leaned foreword and whispered in her ear. "Do I look that tempting Haruhi?" This sent shivers down Haruhi's spine. Haruhi quickly regained her composer though. She looked straight at Kaoru. "No you do not, now I'm asking you again, what am I doing here?" she asked, her anger leaking through her voice. Kaoru winced. _This might be harder then I thought. _He wrapped an arm around Haruhi. Haruhi looked at him waiting for an answer. He leaned towards her and kissed her softly on the cheek. Haruhi looked at him, surprised. He smiled at her. "I just wanted to be alone with you, _princess,_" He said, emphasizing the last word. Haruhi lightly shuttered, trying to hide it from him. He laughed. "Don't hide it, we're alone we can do whatever we want," Kaoru said seductively. He leaned in towards Haruhi, trying to steal a kiss when. "DON'T TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!!" a voice shrieked at them.

Haruhi and Kaoru looked up to see all five of the other host staring at them. "How'd you find us here?" Kaoru asked, he made sure he was careful to not let anyone see them enter the maze. Hikaru stepped forward. "This would be the only place that you could probably have any privacy." Hikaru said with a grin. Kaoru grinned back. _Let the game begin._ They thought together. (I doubt they can actually do that, but it's my story and I can do what ever I want! P) Kaoru was still grinning at Hikaru when he was suddenly pushed of the bench. Kaoru looked at Haruhi, she was clearly mad but she was faintly blushing. Kaoru smirked. Haruhi looked at him, then at the others and stormed off. "I'm winning our game Hikaru," Kaoru said. Hikaru smiled at his brother. "For now." Tamaki looked from one twin to the other. "Game? What game?" The twins looked at Tamaki with evil grins. "It's the We Can't Tell You Game!!" they said laughing and followed Haruhi out of the maze.

Author's Note: Well did you have to wait long for this chapter? If you did then I'm sorry but you can't have too much of a sweet think (lol). I tried to make this chapter have some Kyouya and Kaoru in it so I hope you like it. I realized I didn't really put much about what really happened at school so I am going to do that in the next chapter. If you have any suggestions or pairings then please tell me!!! Also I plan on making Hatori more active in later chapters!!!


	5. Sunset Love

CHAPTER 5

Sunset Love

Haruhi headed towards her 2nd period class, fully aware that she had the entire host club trailing behind her and trying to catch up to her. She started to run right when she turned a corner. _I have to lose them; I need a break for awhile._ She ran even faster. She kept turning corners and running down hallways. She stopped for a breather and listened to see if they were catching up to her. She grinned when she heard nothing. "I lost them," she said happily.

"Damn it, we lost her!" Hikaru yelled when they realized they weren't following her anymore and were just running around in circles. They had started chasing her once they realized she was running away from her. Tamaki went to his corner and kept muttering things like 'mean daughter' and 'she should want to be with daddy'. Mori and Huni had decided to keep looking so they had left to continue the search. Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyouya were with Tamaki, thinking up their next plan of action.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses. He was partly annoyed at the fact that Haruhi was able to get away from him but he was also impressed that she was able to do that. "You know, she has a girl uniform on and the guys in this school will probably start asking her out now, since they know she's a girl and isn't obsessed with us," Kyouya said. Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru stared at Kyouya before running away screaming Haruhi's name. Kyouya smirked and calmly followed them.

Haruhi had finally made her way to her class and had sat down in her usual seat. People were talking about her and staring at her. She didn't seem to mind thought. She ignored it all and studied a little bit before the bell rang.

She was studying until she noticed one of the boys in class was in front of her desk. "Yes?" she asked, not impolitely. The guy in front of her turned a deep shade of red and muttered something. Haruhi gave him a puzzled look. "I'm sorry but can you repeat that?" The guy turned even redder and practically shouted. "DO YOU WANT TO GO OUT WITH ME?" Haruhi stared at him, then went back to reading her book and answered. "I don't see why you need to go out and why I need to accompany you, the class is about to begin," she said plainly. A cold chill went through out the room. Every one was dead silent.

Two people stared laughing and Haruhi looked at them. It was Hikaru and Kaoru; they were standing in the doorway and clutching each other while laughing. Haruhi gave them an annoyed look. "What are you guys laughing at?" she asked, annoyance obviously in her voice. They shook their heads and took their seats besides Haruhi and the class began.

Haruhi was taking notes when a piece of paper fell on her table. She unfolded it and it read.

_Kyouya said that we were closing the host club today and tomorrow we don't have school. So can I come to your house and hang out with you? Kaoru can't come he has to do stuff with our dad today._

_-Hikaru_

Haruhi stared at the note and sighed. _He just doesn't want to be by himself. _Haruhi thought to herself. She knew she couldn't say no to something like this so she wrote an okay on the note and tossed it back to Hikaru, who grinned when he read it.

Meanwhile, in Tamaki's class Tamaki was wondering what Hikaru and Kaoru's game was. "I bet they are trying to corrupt my precious daughter!" he exclaimed to Kyouya. Kyouya replied, coldly. "Didn't you already corrupt her Tamaki?" Tamaki went to his corner and started growing mushrooms.

AFTERSCHOOL

"Hikaru, what should we have for dinner?" Haruhi asked Hikaru. They were at her house and she was making them dinner. Hikaru thought for a minute before answering. "Can we have Nabe?" Haruhi nodded and began to prepare the ingredients. Hikaru watched her do this. _She's perfect…_ he thought to himself. He was in love with her. He knew this but, he didn't now if she would love him back.

She was about to turn the stove on when Hikaru stopped her. She looked up at Hikaru. "Hikaru? What is it? I'm trying to cook us dinner," she asked him. Hikaru gazed at her and put his hand on her cheek. _I want this smooth face, this perfect girl, Haruhi _He bent down to kiss her. Haruhi's eyes grew bigger, but she didn't move.

They were an inch apart when the door burst open and they withdrew from each other. "Haruhi! I'm home!" Ranka said as he walked into the room. He looked at Haruhi and how she and Hikaru were so close. His eyes widened at the sight. _Shit_ Hikaru thought to himself. The room grew very silent.

Ranka looked from Haruhi to Hikaru. _Well, seems like Haruhi has a lot of problems on her hands lately._ He had just gotten off his cell; he was talking to Kyouya who informed him of everything that had happened in the last couple of days. _I'm her father; I should also help out with her love life_

He thought to himself. He smiled and walked towards a stunned Hikaru and Haruhi. "Haruhi, Hikaru-kun. You two should go to the beach since tonight isn't a school night. So Haruhi," he shoves a protesting Haruhi towards her room. "Go put in that swimsuit Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun got you for your birthday while talk to Hikaru-kun," He shoves her in her room and shuts the door, locking her in her own room.

He turns around to a surprised Hikaru. He walks towards him and says in a low voice. "Give her a good time, she deserves it. Besides, I don't want her falling in love with that idiot," he says referring to Tamaki. Hikaru smirks and nods.

Haruhi walks out of her room with her bathing suit on. It's a 2 piece bikini with board shorts. The bikini was black with pink polka dots on it. While the board shorts were also black but had a pink strip on the sides. Hikaru gazed at her; Haruhi blushed.

Ranka pushed both Hikaru and Haruhi out of the house. "Have fun!" he said before slamming the door shut. Hikaru and Haruhi stood there for a moment, not knowing what to so. Hikaru pulled out his cell phone and dialed his limo to take him to his house to change then to the beach.

The sun was setting. The orange glow of the sun reflecting off on waters surface. The gentle sound of waves crashing was the only sound heard. Hikaru and Haruhi had decided to go to Hikaru's family private beach.

They walked to the waters edge and watched the sun set in silence. The silence was peaceful at first but become awkward. "Haruhi, can I ask you something?" Hikaru asked, unsure. Haruhi looked up at him and nodded. "Do you love Tamaki?" he asked. Haruhi stared at him, and then burst out laughing.

Haruhi clutched at her stomach, it was starting to hurt. "W-why would I-I love that idiot?" she managed to say. She finally managed to stop laughing. "I mean, of course I love Tamaki, but more like a big brother." She said calmly to Hikaru. Hikaru looked at her and nodded.

He was quiet for a minute before getting a mischievous smile on his face. Haruhi frowned at him. He picked her up bridal style and ran towards the water, jumping in. The cold water surrounded them.

2 HOURS LATER

Hikaru and Haruhi had played in the water long after the sun had set. They were lying on the sand, gasping for a breath. Every time Haruhi tried getting out of the water Hikaru had pulled her back in.

Despite not being able to get out of the water, Haruhi still had a lot of fun. Hikaru, noticing this, smiled. Hikaru reached towards Haruhi's hand and caressed it. Haruhi didn't pull away, but didn't return his embrace either.

"Hikaru, can you take me home? I'm tried and I want to go to bed," she said plainly. Hikaru sat up and said okay. They headed towards the limo and got in. Hikaru stared out of the window, his mind clouded with thoughts.

He was surprised when they arrived at Haruhi's house. He walked Haruhi to her door. "Thanks Hikaru," Haruhi said, smiling at Hikaru. Hikaru looked at her in surprise. "For what?"

"For giving me a good time," she said softly. She said goodbye and walked into her house and softly closed the door.

Hikaru stared at the closed door for a minute, and then walked back to his limo. He thought about his day with Haruhi, and smiled. "Who's winning now, Kaoru?" he said out loud to no one in particular.

Kaoru, who was working with his dad at the moment, sneezed. He smirked. _Damn, Hikaru's winning now isn't he?_ He asked himself.

MEANWHILE…

Huni was looking out of the window in his kitchen while he was eating cake. He paused for a minute, noticing something in the night sky. A sudden idea popped in his head. "Takashi?" Huni called out. His cousin walked into the kitchen. Huni looked at his cousin sweetly and pointed to a box of strawberries that he had arrived just today. "I was wondering if you could take those to Haru-chan for me. My dad wants me to do something for me and I can't take them myself."

Mori nodded and picked up the box of strawberries. He headed out of the kitchen. Huni smiled and looked out of the window again. "I hope he gets their in time," Huni said sadly, but with a bit of hope.

* * *

**Author's note**: I just want to say thank you to all the people who reviewed and for all the suggestions I received. I hoped you liked the chapter. Please review and leave me with more suggestions, I love them! Also, the next chapter will be dedicated to all the Mori fans out their!!! Oh, and I apologize to all the Tamaki and Haruhi fans, but Tamaki won't be paired up with Haruhi, I really don't like that couple so I don't want to set him up with her. But If a lot of people want me to pair him with Haruhi then I guess I could make him with her. Oh yeah, I was wondering if I should have Haruhi get pregnant in this story? If I did then this would be a pretty long story, but that's for you to decide. 


	6. A Silent Love

CHAPTER 6

A Silent Love

A blade of light pierced the sky, ripping it in half. A scream broke the silence. Haruhi fell to the ground, clutching her self. She barely noticed her front door burst open and a large figure run towards her. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. She looked up. "Mori-sempai?" she whispered faintly. Mori looked down at her and smiled at her.

"Why are you here?" Haruhi asked him. She would have never expected him to show up. She was leaning against his chest. He was wrapped around her, protecting her from the noise. "I was asked to bring you something and then I noticed the thunder clouds and came here as fast as I could." He replied softly. Haruhi was silent. That was the longest sentence she had ever heard Mori say. She smiled. "Thank you, Mori-sempai," Mori smiled. They both drifted to sleep.

Mori woke up. He looked down and saw that Haruhi was still sleeping against him. He started to stroke her hair as she slept. He knew he had feelings for her but he didn't want to force anything on her. He wanted her to be happy with the person she wanted. He also realized that Huni had set him up.

Haruhi sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around her apartment, wondering why she was on the couch. She suddenly remembered the thunder storm and Mori.

She got up and started looking for Mori. She looked in the kitchen and found him. He was cooking something, but she couldn't tell what.

She was about to go ask him when the phone rang. She answered it. She pulled the phone away from her ear. Hatori was practically screaming in her ear. "HARUHI!!!! I WENT TO YOUR HOUSE LIKE I SAID I WAS, AND YOU WEREN'T THERE!!!! WHERE WERE YOU??!?!?" Haruhi sighed; she had totally forgotten that he was supposed to come over yesterday. "I'll drop by later, okay? Let me wake up before you rip my head off" She told Hatori, not bothering to hide her frustration. Before he could say anything else Haruhi hanged up on him.

Mori had been watching Haruhi since she had picked up the phone. He was making her breakfast since it was the only thing he could think of that would comfort her.

He had made her scrambled eggs with pancakes that were covered with a strawberry sauce. He was very skilled at cooking since his mother didn't have a daughter to teach and wanted to teach someone all her recipes.

Haruhi walked over to Mori, smelling the food as she got closer to him. "That smells delicious," she said smiling. Mori smiled back at her.

They sat down and began to eat Mori's breakfast. Haruhi's eyes widened in surprise when she swallowed some of the food. "Mori-Sempai, this is delicious!" Mori quickly smiled at her then looked down trying to hide a blush.

After eating her breakfast and seeing Mori off, Haruhi decided to take a bath before going to Hatori's house. She grabbed on of her dad's box of bubble bath beads (I think that's what their called, if anyone knows what I'm talking about then please tell me if that is what their really called).

Haruhi looked at the different kinds and pulled out a reddish, pinkish looking one and lifted it to her nose.

She smiled, it smelled like strawberries. The thought of strawberries reminded her of Mori. He was always protecting her and looking after her.

She shook her head to rid the thought of Mori. She turned the faucets for the hot and cold water on and waited for her bath to be filled. She dropped the Strawberry bubble bath bead into the water. It gently floated to the bottom before bursting open.

_Hikaru and Kaoru were right, my bath is unusually big_. She thought to herself as she got comfortable in her bath. She stretched out her arms and legs. She was having a stressful week and this was the perfect thing to relax in.

She remembered how Hikaru and Kaoru cried because they couldn't take a bath with her. "Idiots. I'll kill myself before I step foot in a bath with them;" Haruhi pondered what she just said. "Now that I think about it, I would kill them, not me." She said with a chuckle.

After her bath, she got dressed and brushed her hair. After she was done getting ready she grabbed her house keys and headed towards Hatori's house.

"ARU!!! I THOUGHT I WOUD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!!!" Hatoru said leaping on Haruhi. They both landed on the floor.

"Ato, I'm happy to see you too but can you get off of me?" Haruhi said. Hatori got off of her and helped Haruhi to her feet. "Thanks" Haruhi said and looked at Hatori. He was looking at her, more like studying her face.

"What?" Haruhi asked. Hatori shook his head. "It's nothing, come on Haruhi, let's go bake a cake." He said with a fake smile. Haruhi gave him an annoyed look. "You mean I'm baking a cake, I'm not letting you near a stove," Hatori laughed and they both went into the kitchen.

After Haruhi had left, Hatori was lying on his bed. He was thinking about Haruhi and the way she looked. _Something's wrong and I bet it's because of her rich friends…._ Hatori decided to take a trip to Haruhi's club tomorrow after school. But now that he thought about it, he didn't know what kind of club it was.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm so sorry this took so long to update and it's the shortest chapter so far but the next chapter will come out much sooner I promise!!! Anyways i just want to thank everyone who reviewed!!!You all get a free cookie passes out cookies. But i was thinking of having The Host club go on a vacation but I have no idea where. Give me your ideas please!!!! And vote for your favorite Haruhi pairing!! 


	7. A Host Club?

CHAPTER 7

A Host Club??

"This is the right way isn't it?" Hatori said to himself as he looked at a piece of paper in his hand. He had written down the room that Haruhi's club was supposed to be in. He had asked a girl if he knew Haruhi and she got dreamy. It took him ten minutes just to get which room it was in.

Hatori looked up. He had finally found the third music room. _Took me long enough, no wonder these girls are all skinny, their school is so huge!!_ _They probably spend all their time walking from one class to another one._ Hatori thought.

He reached towards the door handle but before he could grab it the large double doors opened revealing the club inside.

Rose petals showered over Hatori. _What the hell?!? _Hatori backed away from the door.

Seven figures appeared in the door way. "Welcome to the host club!!" Hatori stared at them. "Host Club?"

Hatori was laughing while sitting on a couch with Haruhi. Haruhi gave him a very annoyed look. After Kyouya explained to him what the host club exactly was Hatori designated Haruhi and was laughing at her because she was in the host club. (Tamaki would have told him about the host club but Hatori gave him a death glare which sent Tamaki to his dark corner.)

"I didn't know you were into girls Haruhi," Hatori managed to say. Haruhi glared at him so he dropped the subject. "Kyouya sempai explained to you why I'm in this club," Haruhi told him, not bothering to hide the fact that she was pissed off at him for laughing so much.

"Well Haruhi, I'll leave so you can have some time with your _fangirls_," Hatori said emphasizing the last word.

"Well Hatori, just to tell you I'm not hosting girls anymore." Haruhi said.

Hatori gave Haruhi a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

Haruhi looked at Hatori and smiled. "I'm hosting _men_ now, so I'll have _fan__**boys**_,"

Hatori stared at Haruhi, he wanted to say something to change her mind but then saw her glance at Kyouya. Finally, Hatori realized why she was going to host guys.

"The guy with the glasses is making you," he said, not really asking but just stating. Haruhi nodded. "Well then I guess I better leave now,"

He looked at Haruhi with a sly grin. Haruhi raised an eyebrow at him. "Have fun in your host club _w-h-o-r-e_,"

He stood up and noticed that Haruhi had also stood up. "Haruhi, I can walk my self out." He said. Haruhi gave him a cheerful look. "You're not leaving through the door Ato,"

"Ha-Haruhi!! Wait, I'm sorry but please don't do this!!" Hatori stuttered. Haruhi gave him a smile that sent shivers down his spine.

Haruhi was dragging Hatori by his shirt collar towards the open window. "This is the second story!!" Hatori shouted, hoping to convince her to change her mind.

"Well then, I hope you land some where soft," Haruhi said. With that being said, she tossed him out the window.

Hatori landed in the garden's flower pond. When he came up to the surface, he had a lily pad on his head. A near by frog jumped onto his head and back off again. Hatori grabbed the lily pad and threw it back in the pond.

The six other hosts stared at Haruhi in fear and surprise. They never knew Haruhi would do something that extreme. Haruhi turned to look at them.

They backed away from her. Well except Mori and Kyouya. Haruhi smiled at them. They gulped at made a mental note to not get on Haruhi's bad side. If they weren't already.

After their clients had left and they were gathering their things Tamaki blocked the door before anyone could leave. "Milord, we want to leave so move," the twins said, annoyed. Tamaki ignored then.

"Now that we our done enchanting the lives of beautiful maidens, I want to discuss something very important."

Tamaki put his hand over his chest in a very dramatic and prince like way. "I want us all to go on a vacation…to Australia!!" he exclaimed.

All the hosts gave him a very annoyed look. "No," they all said. Tamaki, for once, didn't retreat to his dark corner.

"Fine, then to-" Tamaki began before Kyouya cut him off.

"Tamaki can you think for a moment? We can leave the country because Haruhi is too poor to buy a passport," Haruhi gave him an icy glare. "Besides, don't you have better things to do then drag us into one of your stupid adventures?"

Tamaki ran to Kyouya and wrapped himself around Kyouya's legs. "But mom, think about the children!! We can always buy our daughter a passport. Also…"

He looked up at Kyouya with puppy dog eyes. "I wanna see a kangaroo…"

The twins burst into laughter upon hearing this. They feel to the floor laughing.

Haruhi just rolled her eyes.

Kyouya sighed. _This stupid idiot has to be such a pain sometimes._ Kyouya looked at Tamaki with his infamous death glare.

Tamaki cringed at Kyouya's death glare but he still wouldn't give up. He really wanted to see a kangaroo.

"But mom I-" Tamaki started but was interrupted again but this time by Haruhi.

"Sempai, I can't go anywhere this weekend I have a friend coming to live with me for awhile." Haruhi stated. All the hosts looked at her with surprise.

Tamaki and the twins ran to Haruhi. "WHAT!?! HOW CAN YOU HAVE A GUY LIVING WITH YOU??" They yelled in her face.

A vein popped out on Haruhi's face. "Who said it was a guy?" she said, they could tell that she was about to explode with rage.

Tamaki and the twins gave her a confused look. "It's not a guy? Then what is it?" they asked.

Haruhi looked at them like they were the stupidest people on the earth. _I knew they were stupid but this?_

Haruhi sighed. "It's. A. Girl." She said slowly so they could understand her.

Tamaki and the twins blinked a few times before Tamaki finally stood up. He had a certain gleam in his eyes.

"This might be Haruhi's only chance to become a girl! We must go and meet Haruhi's friend and try to make Haruhi a true female." He turned to the Hosts and began pointing to them giving them their jobs.

Haruhi thought about going off on Tamaki but decided that that would just make him more determined to make her more off a girl. She grinned when she about her plan.

Haruhi walked over and stood in front of Tamaki. Tamaki stopped talking and looked down at Haruhi surprised.

Haruhi looked up at Tamaki with sad puppy dog eyes and pouted her lips. She saw Tamaki freeze. _This is going to be easy. _

"Tamaki, you don't think that I'm like a woman?" she asked sadly but also seductively.

Tamaki's face flustered and he was at a loss for words.

The other hosts were also at a loss for words at her strange behavior.

Haruhi forced her self to shed a fake tear.

"Do I have to show you that I'm a woman?" she said looking up at Tamaki. His face was completely red and his mouth kept opening and shutting.

Haruhi grabbed Tamaki's hand and gently kissed it. Tamaki fainted right when she let go of his hand. The other hosts were staring at her.

Haruhi started to laugh. The hosts looked at her. "Just because I dress up as a boy doesn't mean I don't know how to be a girl," she said with a sly grin.

The other hosts stared at her for a moment before getting ready to leave.

Right when Haruhi was about to leave Kyouya stopped her. She looked up at him.

"Haruhi, when we get back from our two week vacation, you will have men to entertain." Kyouya stated, showing no emotion.

Haruhi merely nodded and proceeded to go home but Kyouya stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Who taught you to act like that?" Kyouya asked. He never thought that Haruhi could act so…girly.

Haruhi stared at him for a minute before flashing a smile at him. She put a finger to her lips. "That's a secret sempai," she said in a quiet girly voice.

She turned and walked out the doors, leaving a very stunned Kyouya.

Kyouya pushed up his glasses and smirked. _She'll make a very interesting hostess. _He turned and looked at Tamaki, who was still unconscious and laying on the floor. _Very interesting._

Mori and Huni were on their way home in Huni's limo.

Huni squeezed Usa-chan (I'm pretty sure that's what he calls his bunny.) "I didn't know Haru-chan could be like that," he said.

Mori merely nodded. He couldn't stop replaying the whole scene in his head. He didn't think Haruhi even knew how to be so much like a woman.

Suddenly a thought came to his head. _I wonder what her friend is like…._

Kaoru and Hikaru, also in their limo driving home, where talking about Haruhi's strange behavior.

"I can't believe she actually did that! I'm surprised that she even knows how to do that!" Hikaru exclaimed to his twin.

To tell the truth, he was jealous that she acted that way to Tamaki but he knew that she didn't have feelings for Tamaki except that of a friend.

Kaoru looked at his brother. He knew Hikaru was jealous but he wasn't in a bad mood about it at all. Kaoru smiled, his twin was finally becoming more mature.

A thought suddenly hit Kaoru. He interrupted Hikaru while Hikaru was talking.

"She totally made us forget about her friend!" Kaoru nearly yelled at his twin.

Hikaru was surprised as well. He looked at Kaoru.

They both smiled. "Driver, head to Haruhi's house!" their limo made a U-turn and drove towards Haruhi's house.

Tamaki sat up and looked around. Everybody had forgotten him and left him all alone.

Tamaki noticed this and retreated to his dark corner.

_Maybe I was too rough with Tamaki…_ Haruhi thought as she fished for her house key that was some where in her bag. Before she could find it thought the door burst open

Haruhi was tackled to the floor in a bear hug.

"I missed you so much, my little sister!!!" exclaimed the girl that tackled Haruhi.

Haruhi smiled and returned the embrace. "I missed you too, big sister,"

* * *

Author's Note: Just to clear things so I don't get questions about this, Haruhi and her 'big sister' are **not related, they are not really sisters.** You will learn about it in the next chapter. Also I need a name for the new character so any suggestions will be greatly appreciated. So, thanks for all the reviews. Every one who reviewed gets a cake (passes out cakes to people) well I hope you like the chapter I tried to make it longer. And sorry if it seems like the story is sort of confusing because I sort of forget what I wrote in the previous chapters and I've been too lazy to reread them. **When I'm done with this story I'm going to delicate a story to the person who reviewed the most!!! **


	8. A New Arrival

CHAPTER 8

A New Arrival

(WARNING: Has some cussing in it)

"BIG SISTER!?!" the twins yelled. They were standing a few feet away from the two girls.

Haruhi and her 'big sister' broke apart and looked at the twins.

Haruhi's 'big sister' was about an inch taller then Haruhi and had raven black hair. Her eyes were brown like Haruhi's. She was wearing a red skirt with two belts and she had on a black tang top with skulls on it. She had black boots the went up to her knees.

"Haruhi, you never told us you had a big sister." Kaoru said, Haruhi could tell the he was confused. Hikaru just stood their staring at the two girls.

Haruhi's big sister stared at the two boys before running up to them and grabbing one of their hands.

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at the girl then stared at each other. _This girl is nothing like Haruhi….._

"Hello, my name is Kimiko; I'm the same age as Haruhi 'cept I'm a couple weeks older. If I do say so myself, I'm the exact opposite of Haruhi. She's so calm and sweet while I'm hyper and I say whatever's on my mind." She laughed and looked towards Haruhi.

"Also, Haruhi has such a flat chest while I have a filled out chest." Kimiko backed away from twins and twirled. The twins just stared at her like she was crazy.

Haruhi walked up to Kimiko and smacked her upside the head. Kimiko stared at Haruhi with tears in her eyes.

Kimiko latched onto Haruhi. "Little sisters shouldn't smack their big sisters upside the head!" she wailed.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Yeah but if the big sister is acting like a lunatic then the little sister has every right." Kimiko stared at her for a second before detaching her self and throwing a fist upon her chest.

"You are completely right my dear little sister, we, as sisters, must completely come to peace and have a special bond." She then grabbed Haruhi's hands

"It would be my dearest wish to hold you while we sleep," She said, her face was completely serious.

Haruhi smiled at her and said. "I would rather die then have you sleep holding me,"

Kimiko sank to the floor wailing about how little sisters are suppose to me sweet and kind.

"Um, Haruhi are you guys really related? Ranka doesn't seem like someone to abandon one of his daughters and you've never mentioned her before," Kaoru and Hikaru asked.

Haruhi shook her head. "We're not related but we're really close so she decided we should call each other sisters." She explained.

Haruhi looked at Kimiko who was still on the floor. She turned back towards the twins. "She has a lot of different personalities, one moment she'll me calm and the next she'll be hyper."

Kimiko suddenly got up and pointed a finger at Hikaru and Kaoru. "Haruhi has told me about you two, Hikaru," She pointed to Kaoru. "Kaoru," She pointed to Hikaru. Haruhi sighed.

"You missed them up," Haruhi said. Kimiko looked at Haruhi and then ran to the twins. They backed away from her.

"I'm s-so sorry, I n-never intended t-to do that!" she exclaimed then bowed. "Please forgive me," The twins just stared at her and then nodded.

Kimiko straightened back up then pointed at them again. "But I don't forgive you! You have been trying to seduce my little sister! She may not have realized that you guys were but after she told me all the things you guys have done it's quite obvious,"

The twins were surprised that Kimiko figured it out, then they looked to see of Haruhi was mad at them for what the did.

They turned to look where Haruhi was but she wasn't their. Then looked towards her front door and realized it was opened.

Kimiko was following their gaze and suddenly grabbed their hands and dragged them towards the front door. "Come on, let's invite the rest of your group, I've been dieing to meet this Kyouya fellow Haruhi tolled me about,"

**About 30 minutes later**

"Yay! They should here soon!" Kimiko screamed and began jumping up and down. "She's worse the tono," Hikaru whispered. "I know, I wonder how Haruhi can stand being with people like this," Kaoru whispered back.

Haruhi came out of the kitchen. "I need to get something at the store do you guys want to come?" she asked, knowing if she didn't they would just come any ways.

Hikaru and Kaoru were about to say yes when Kimiko covered their mouths. "No thanks, we should stay here and wait for your friends," she said cheerfully.

Haruhi just nodded and headed towards the door. Right when she was about to walk out she turned back towards Kimiko. "Don't torture Hikaru and Kaoru while I'm gone okay?" Kimiko smiled and nodded her head.

Haruhi walked out the door and gently shut the door behind her. When Kimiko was sure Haruhi was gone she grabbed the twins by their shirt collars and slammed them against the floor.

"What the hell was that for?" Hikaru yelled at her.

Kimiko glared at him. "I want to know why you guys are seducing Haruhi, first you spend the night at her house then one of you drags her to some fucking garden while the other gets her to go to some beach!"

She curled her hands into fists; the twins could tell she was trembling. "In the end you're gonna hurt her if she falls in love with one of you and has to tell the other one. So I'm asking you again. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!?!?" She screamed at them.

Hikaru and Kaoru were stunned. They haven't seen anyone that mad at them before. Kaoru was the first one to react.

He stood up and took grabbed Kimiko by the hand and led her towards the kitchen so Hikaru couldn't hear him.

"I love Haruhi but I love Hikaru more. He finally realized he loves her and every time he talks about her he gets so happy." Kaoru sighed. "I want him to be happy, and Haruhi is probably the only one who can make him happy, I'm just trying to show him what would happen if someone took her away from him,"

Kimiko stared at him for a minute before giving him a sad smile. She grabbed his hands and looked at him. "I understand exactly what you're feeling right now," she said softly.

Kaoru was surprised at her for minute but returned her smile.

The door bell rang, making Kimiko and Kaoru realize people were coming over. They walked out of the kitchen.

Before Kimiko could answer the door the twins grabbed her and whispered in her ear. "Want to have a little fun?" they said mischievously. Kimiko instantly agreed.

"It's unlocked," a girl voice said from within the Haruhi's apartment.

"That's not Haruhi's voice," Tamaki said. Kyouya looked at Tamaki.

"Obviously, we came here to meet her friend remember?" Tamaki's face instantly lit up.

_Really, why do I put up with this idiot? _Kyouya thought to himself as Tamaki opened the door

Right when Tamaki opened the door something latched onto him. He looked down and a girl with raven black hair was hugging his waist.

Mori, Huni and Kyouya just stared at Tamaki and the girl. Kimiko looked up at Tamaki. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Haruhi coming.

She continued to stare at Tamaki. A sweat drop ran down Tamaki's face.

"Is something wrong princess?" Kimiko smiled evilly.

"Nothing's wrong with me but you're never gonna lay a hand on Haruhi again, _Kissing Machine_," She said evilly.

Tamaki was surprised. _How did she know, did Haruhi tell her??_

Kimiko saw that Haruhi was about to walk up the stairs so she leaped off of Tamaki and screamed. The four boys stared at her with shock at her sudden behavior.

Haruhi ran up the stairs when she heard Kimiko's scream. "What happened?" Haruhi asked. Kimiko ran to Haruhi and hugged her tightly.

"That blond idiot tried to force himself on me!" Kimiko sobbed while sending an evil glance at Tamaki.

Tamaki just stood there with his mouth hanging open and staring at Kimiko. Mori, Huni and Kyouya watched what was going to happen. The twins were also standing at the door watching.

Haruhi looked at the scene in front of her then she looked at the scene in front of her. A deep voice spoke from behind her. "You can tell they set him up," Hatori said.

Kimiko looked at Hatori and narrowed her eyes. "What the hell are doing here?" Hatori smirked at her. "I was invited, got a problem with that?" Kimiko glared at him for a second longer before turning her head away from him.

_Why do all my friends have to argue? _Haruhi asked herself in her head. She sighed. "Tamaki wouldn't force himself on you Kimiko, besides you would probably let him," Haruhi told Kimiko.

Tamaki sighed with relief when he found out Haruhi didn't believe Kimiko. Kimiko on the other hand was a bit pissed off. "Are you calling me a slut?" she asked.

Haruhi got Kimiko off of her and headed towards the door. "No, but I am saying you like guys to entertain you like that," She walked inside the house.

Kimiko stared after Haruhi and grinned. "You're right!" she skipped inside the house.

The boys stared at her strange behavior.

Hatori sighed. He turned towards the others. "Don't worry about her, she's always been like that." With that being said he walked into the house. The others soon followed.

**15 minutes later**

"So you are Haruhi's dear friend, let us forget our differences and become close friends," Tamaki said and held out a rose to Kimiko.

"No thanks, I don't like having idiots for friends and besides, you tainted Haruhi by kissing her." Kimiko said coldly and Tamaki began growing mushrooms in Haruhi's closet.

Kimiko turned to Huni and Mori. "Haruhi told me about you guys, you guys are the only ones who don't cause he any problems." She smiled and looked only at Huni "And she was right you're adorable!" she exclaimed.

Huni's face lit up and he turned to Haruhi. "You said I was adorable?" he asked but Haruhi couldn't answer seeing as how Hatori and Hikaru were arguing and they both were on either side of her.

Hikaru shook his head. "I think Haruhi would look way better in a light pink dress,"

"No way pink is too girly, white would look way better," Hatori argued back.

They both were arguing on which dress color would make Haruhi look cuter.

Haruhi was starting to get pissed off when Kaoru intervened in their argument. "You guys are both stupid, anything would make Haruhi look cute," he said.

Hikaru and Hatori stared at Kaoru and realized he was right.

Hatori chuckled and laid down on Haruhi's shoulder. Haruhi looked down at Hatori.

"Aru-Chan I'm tired can I spend the night at your house tonight?" he asked innocently. Haruhi nodded.

Kimiko slammed her fists on the table. "But Haruhi you said I could spend the night at your place to night!" she wined.

Haruhi looked at her, and sighed. "You can too, we'll make Hatori sleep on the couch." She said hoping to convince her friend.

Kimiko considered her friend's idea and smiled. "K-ay"

"I cannot allow my daughter to have a man spend the night in her house!" Tamaki declared. Haruhi looked at Kyouya for help.

Kyouya sighed and grabbed Tamaki by his shirt and headed towards the door. "Come on Tamaki, let's go," he said to a struggling Tamaki. But Tamaki kept refusing.

"Huni-sempai?" Kyouya asked. Huni knew what Kyouya wanted him to do. He got up and walked towards Tamaki with Mori following him. "Sorry Tama-Chan"

Huni hit Tamaki in the back of the neck knocking him unconscious. Kyouya said a thank you and walked out of the small apartment, dragging Tamaki behind him.

Huni and Mori also said their good byes and walked out of the apartment.

Hikaru and Kaoru were harder to get rid of thought. They also wanted to spend the night but Haruhi kept saying no.

Kimiko stood up and walked towards Hikaru and Kaoru. "If you don't want be to beat the shit out of you then you better get the fuck out!" she yelled.

After hearing this, the twins quickly got up and said goodbye. They ran out of the house with the door slamming shut behind them.

* * *

Author's note: Well I thought that was a really long chapter but I hoped you liked it. Kimiko has a very weird personality. I'll try and make the next chapter just as long as this one. So thanks for all the reviews and keep reviewing. Remember, whoever reviews the most will get a story dedicated to them so that means they get to choose what happens and whatever else they want in the story. Oh, and I was thinking of writing a sequel to this story depending on how it turns out. 


End file.
